The Heart of a Sparrow
by Lucorinth the Ripper
Summary: It's been a couple of months since Chihiro left the bath house, and Haku is still not around.  Still,today feels like the day!  But what dangers can she face by just waiting?  My first Fanfiction, the story is much better then the summary.


AN: This is my first Fanfition. Some words will be spaced out because my computer blocks them. They will look like this. B l o o d .

Also, my computer randomly takes paragraghs out. So if it doesn't make sense, that's what happened. I have a whole lot in store for the story, but I won't put up more chapter unless people reveiw. I need to know if my work is being read, and liked/disliked.

Disclaimer: I do not own spirted away, and I lay no claim at all to it.

**This is my first fanfiction, please R&R.**

A haze alighted the plants with a misty morning dew, which bounced and fell like miniature raindrops as the g i r l moved through them. The usual brilliant bursts of colors from the sunrise was hampered, and essentially blocked from view by the large, threatening clouds. Chihiro's surroundings were especially deserted that day, as everyone snuggled warmly inside to escape the imposing grayness of the morning. Still, even with what seemed to be an eminent storm, the young g i r l wouldn't allow herself to skip the ritual that she had grown accustomed to over the past couple of months.

What if this was the day?

He had said there were some things that had he needed to take care of, but he had promised they would meet again. Even though the days just dragged on, Chihiro still believed his words. If nothing else, her time at the bath house had made her more confidant, and she knew Haku and herself were connected. Chiche as it seemed, she had learned to literally follow her heart.  
Even though the river spirts unfinished business was taking much longer then she had thought (and hoped), her heart was steady, and she believed that she would eventually see him again.

A flash of lightning lighted the surroundings for a moment, followed closely by a loud clap of thunder. Chihiro cringed, but kept her steady pace down the grassy hillside. The sparkling hair-tie around her wrist filled her with a calming surge of strength. It had been her talisman for the dull summer days, preventing her from turning her experiences into to something less, something she could have just dreamed. It also served as something like a d r u g, giving her bursts of confidence in the uneasy moments. Chihiro knew she had friends, and, even though she might never see them again, they would never be forgotten.

It began to drizzle, and the cold breeze began to pick up into a stronger winds. She pulled the pink jacket closer around herself, and clicked open the large umbrella that was previously under her arm. The sound of light rain relaxed her somewhat tense nerves, and the picked up her pace.

**Meanwhile, an angry spirit was swirling around through the dark clouds. Winds had been unfavorable, and his scheduled summer shower had been delayed far to long. Remembering the dry, hot air that nearly killed him, made him very infuriated. This place had declared war in the spirts mind, and he intended to reap some serious compensations for his trouble.**

The small pitter-patter of rain on the s umbrella was now being punctuated by loud plops, and, in an instant, the sprinkle increased to a violent frenzy. She splished the last few feet of hill quickly, shoes sinking uncomfortably into the mud. Her heart began to beat fast, and she fought off an urge to run home and hide through the storm. Luckily, she entered the tree covered roadway and the worst of the gale was blocked.

**Up in the sky, the rain spirit yelled with an unusually loud of thunder. Fuming, he glared at the trees that his target had disappeared under. It was tricky to aim his lightning, but he was certain the throw would have been successful. Perhapse one of the humans would help lessen the pollution that had caused his unnatural torment. In the back of his mind he doubted it, but he was thirsty for vengeance. No one else was about, and he had lost sight of the -creature. With an angry and determined air, he flowed along, keeping his eyes peeled for the soon-to-be victim.**

It was a long walk to the place that served as gateway between the realms, and Chihiro kept herself amused by thinking what her mother would say if she was found out in the storm. Her parents had been surprised by the sudden change of character, but they accredited it to the soon-coming puberty. It was a word that used to frighten her, but in her short time at the bath house Chihiro already felt she had matured a few years in advance.

Even now, her parent didn't believe a word of her story, but Chihiro guessed it wasn't helpful when she had told them they had been pigs. Even now, her father would make jokes about it every time they ate anything steaming from the animal.

It had taken a while to get used to the real worlds food, and she still thought it was just a shadow of what she had grown accustomed to. Her mouth watered as she remembered the tastes. Even the rice in the spirt realm could beat almost any meal in her world.

Chihiro's heartbeat quickened, and this time it had nothing to do with the storm. Something, no, someone was calling her, tugging lightly on her heart. She sped up. It was time, he was coming! She would be with him again! Her umbrella fell to the ground as she broke into a run. The tugging was getting stronger and stronger, and the gateway was getting closer. She could see it in the distance now, and a wave of happiness hit her with the force of a train.

The g i r l burst into the small clearing around the gate, and there was a startling flash. She screamed as something knocked into her, sending her toppling. Her head hit the ground with a thud, and her vision was blocked by an army of yellow dots. _They're almost like stars,_ Chihiro thought hazily. The blinked her eyes rapidly, and the world cleared into the picture of calm green eyes. Still dizzy from the fall, she stared up stupidly for a minute before reality came into focus.

"Haku!" She yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. The boy shifted away so he wasn't having to brace his hands on the ground to prevent falling on her, and wrapped his arms around her back in return. After a minute of muffled crying, Chihiro pulled back and had the sense to look around.

"If you were wondering about that flash, it was lightning." He bowed his head so it met her forehead. "Sorry if I hurt you by the fall, but I didn't want to lose you the moment I got you back."

**High up in the clouds, the rain spirt sulked off to find someone unaccompanied by a powerful spirit. **


End file.
